


your story begins

by will_p



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Rewriting Myths
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: ... ma le leggende degli uomini sono oscure e confuse come le loro piccole vite, e non possono contenere tutta la verità.





	your story begins

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _vergine_ dell'ultima settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Titolo @ Anne Carson, _Eros the Bittersweet_ ("As Sokrates tells it, your story begins the moment Eros enters you").

i

Dicono che ti ho rapita, ma le leggende degli uomini sono oscure e confuse come le loro piccole vite, e non possono contenere tutta la verità.

Dicono che ti abbia strappata al grembo di tua madre con i miei artigli di morte, come se io fossi mio fratello e tu un'altra delle sue vittime; che ti abbia rinchiuso nel buio e nel freddo, finchè il rossore non è scomparso dalle tue guance e la tua pelle non è diventata fredda come il marmo di una lapide; che ti abbia fatta mia con l'inganno, come se fossi nient’altro che un’ingenua.

Non è andata così.

Eri la creatura più bella che avessi mai visto, e ricordo ancora lo scintillio nei tuoi occhi quando accettasti di venire con me. Siamo fuggiti, io e te, senza pensare a tua madre o alla mia reputazione, con le tue mani che mi abbracciavano i fianchi e la tua risata che si perdeva nella corsa furiosa dei cavalli.

E nell'Ade ti ho vista sbocciare, il fiore più bello dell'Oltretomba, non più una bambina ma regina, la mia dolce signora e padrona. 

I mortali pensano ti abbia legata a me con un trucco, nascondendo le tue catene tra chicchi rossi e gonfi di nettare. Non sanno che fosti tu a chiederli a prova del mio amore, che fui io a trattenere il tuo candido polso al settimo chicco, troppo presa dall’irruenza della giovinezza per pensare a tua madre e ai tuoi compiti sulla terra baciata dal sole.

Ricordo il tuo fastidio, il tuo sguardo offeso, ma io scossi la testa, raccogliendo con un bacio il settimo chicco dalle tue dita e il succo che le macchiava; ricordo come il tuo sguardo mutò, e il sospiro tremulo che ti strappai. 

Ricordo che il nostro primo bacio sapeva di melagrana.

Sei chicchi e non uno di più, e la nostra unione a suggellare il patto. La tua pelle era calda e dolce, custodiva ancora l'ultima scintilla d'estate, e mi persi nel calore del tuo abbraccio mentre tu, mia giovane, splendida sposa, ti scrollavi di dosso il manto dell'innocenza come un vestito non di tuo gusto.

 

ii

Mia madre piange ancora per me.

La sua bimba, mi chiama, avvolgendosi nel manto dolceamaro del ricordo, come se ci fosse ancora qualcuno che possa rispondere a quel nome. Persefone dalle guance rosate e dai capelli di grano maturo, con fiori tra le vesti e rugiada tra le ciglia, sempre un passo dietro a sua madre. Persefone la fanciulla, mi chiamano, Persefone la pura, e finchè il sole mi accarezza il viso è questo che tutti vedono, e lodano, e onorano.

Ma non è quello che sono.

Quando le giornate si accorciano e la notte prende il sopravvento, allora posso tornare a _casa_. È un'altra la notte che mi attende, qui, fatta di freddo e di lamenti, di lacrime e di morte; il buio mi abbraccia come un vecchio amico mentre scendo nell'Ade, ed ogni passo verso l'abisso scioglie il rossore dalle mie guance e mi accende un fuoco nel petto, che cresce e divampa nel fremito dell'attesa.

“Persefone,” mi chiama il mio sposo, non figlia e bambina ma signora e padrona, del suo cuore immortale e di tutto il suo regno. Mi cinge i fianchi e mi stringe a sé, bello e potente come lo ricordavo, e le fiamme ruggiscono nel mio petto e nel mio ventre.

Quando prendo la sua mano mi segue, pronto e devoto, ricalcando i miei passi fino alle nostre stanze, e quando mi libero delle vesti mi guarda come si guarderebbe una _donna_. Mi bacia, mi tocca, mi prende, mi ripete tutto il suo amore mentre con le unghie gli graffio la schiena e il fuoco divora tutto il resto.

I nostri amplessi sanno di melagrana.


End file.
